Manos Frías
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Incluso alguien tan obstinada y luchadora como Lunch es capaz de darse cuenta cuando ya ha sido suficiente.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Manos Frías**

* * *

No tenía mucho que empacar. La mayor parte del tiempo huyendo, estableciéndose en diferentes lugares por cortos periodos de tiempo, la hacía llevar lo justo y necesario consigo. La única vez que permaneció un tiempo considerable en una casa fue porque se sintió a gusto y también suficientemente escondida de la policía de distintas ciudades que seguramente continuaban buscándola.

Sería imposible encontrarla en esa isla tan pequeña en medio de la nada, pero se marchó. La rubia y la de cabello azul decidieron abandonar tan buen refugio pese a que le pidieron no marcharse ya que la extrañarían. Nunca pensaban similar, eran tan distintas que daba miedo, pero por primera vez las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo: seguirlo a él, porque valía la pena y jamás se habían sentido así por alguien en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, ahora Lunch guardaba sus cosas. Toda su vida en un bolso pequeño. Un poco de ropa, dinero sobrante del último atraco y un par de armas era todo lo que llevaba.

Hacía calor, mucho. Ese que la obligaba a beber agua constantemente para no sentirse mal y pese a eso, ella estaba congelada. El golpe de realidad fue tal que la rubia aguerrida se ocultó, dando paso a la pasiva de cabello azul, de esa manera sería más fácil y no caería en la tentación de seguir luchando por un imposible.

Estuvo mucho tiempo con él y Chaoz. Incluso había llegado a estimar al pequeño blanco, después de todo fue el único que se alegraba por los detalles hacia Ten Shin Han. Hubiese significado tanto para ella si él hubiera respondido al menos con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

No sabe qué pasó, ni como lo consiguió. Tal vez por cansancio o la necesidad de todo hombre que finalmente estalló, pero logró acercársele íntimamente. La noche que Chaoz y Ten pasarían afuera haciendo ejercicios de concentración, este último regresó a la casa por algo olvidado y la rubia decidida se le acercó y besó.

Increíblemente le respondió, tenso y serio, incluso duro, como lo había sido toda su vida, pero Lunch enamorada entregó toda su pasión y energía en aquel beso. Tocándolo, acariciándolo, dejando salir todo el deseo que la envolvía desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

Lo sintió alejarse, y debió pegarse a su cuerpo, hacer que la sintiera y abriera los ojos a la inmensidad de lo que podría suceder entre ellos sin tan solo le diera una oportunidad. Él entendiendo el mensaje, la tocó, puso sus manos en su cintura, continuando el rígido beso, y fue entonces cuando Lunch comprendió el esfuerzo de su parte por seguir, determinada en ayudarlo, que sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, besos y roces, la mujer más frío lo sintió.

Lo intentó, el cielo mismo estaba de testigo que ella lo intentó, pero el cuerpo cada vez más helado de Ten Shin Han, fue apagando el de ella. Si ella pudo hacerle entender con su cuerpo lo que sentía por él, el guerrero tambien fue capaz de transmitirlo.

Sus labios duros, la frialdad de su cuerpo, de todo su ser, pero en especial sus manos, fue el terrible golpe que necesitaba para hacerla despertar del sueño que sólo ella se imaginó y vivió.

No pudo decir nada. Simplemente lo soltó y alejó de él y si bien su fuerte carácter la hubiera impulsado a hablarle, gritarle e insistir, el hielo del guerrero la dejó muda, apagada e incluso más fría que las manos de él.

Se dio la media vuelta y dirigió a su cuarto, sabiendo que él no diría nada ni la buscaría. Como había sido desde siempre y recién ahora podía verlo.

* * *

—¿Te vas, Lunch? —Chaoz fue el primero en regresar a la mañana siguiente encontrando a la Lunch de cabello azul. Su hermano Ten continuaba con los ejercicios mentales, pero él necesitaba comer algo antes de seguir. No era tan fuerte como su amigo.

—Sí, Chaoz, es tiempo de irme. —Llevaba su bolso y las llaves de la moto que guardaba en una capsula.

—Qué lástima, Lunch. Extrañaré la comida de los cocineros que traías a casa y también tu compañía.

—Yo también te extrañaré, mucho —Forzó una sonrisa sobre toda esa tristeza que la embargaba.

—Voy a llamar a Ten para que se despida de ti.

—No Chaoz, no es necesario, ya nos despedimos ayer. —Casi nunca recordaba lo que hacia otra, pero esta vez fue diferente. Era un tema demasiado importante. El dolor de la rubia se había transmitido en la otra—. El refrigerador y las despensas están llenas de comidas, tendrás que cocinar de ahora en adelante y también cuidar mucho a Ten, ¿me lo prometes?

—Claro que sí.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Le acarició la cabeza—. Ahora debo irme, tengo mucho camino que recorrer.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Regresarás a la casa del maestro Roshi?

—No lo sé aún, pero primero quiero ir a un lugar con muchas flores.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, y espero que vuelvas a visitarnos.

—También lo espero, pequeñín.

Luego de otro cariño en la cabeza, dejó la casa, desencapsuló su moto y partió sin rumbo fijo. No quiso mirar hacia donde sabía estaba Ten, ya no tenía sentido.

La primera vez que ambas Lunch estuvieron de acuerdo en algo fue cuando decidieron seguirlo y quedarse con él. Tiempo después, sus mentes y corazones se volverían a unir por una idea en común. Ya era el tiempo de retirarse, por el bien de las dos, había que partir y evitar que doliera más.

Quizás con el tiempo ambas serían capaces de olvidad tal frialdad.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Había subido esta historia hace tiempo como parte de una antología de fics cortos sin nada en común entre ellos. Simplemente historias de diversos personajes del mundo de Dragon Ball, Z & S, pero borré los shots publicados y decidí que los publicaría por separado para que tuviesen su imagen correspondiente y poder etiquetar a los personajes, y por supuesto, también agregué detalles y cambié otras cosillas que no había visto antes. Volveré a escribir de esta pareja, tal vez algo más alegre, pero por ahora esto es lo que hay. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Más adelante publicaré las otras historias que borré y nuevas.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev


End file.
